As components of the catalyst carrier for an exhaust gas purifier for internal combustion engines for motor vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles or motorbicycles, there are available individual catalyst carriers in the form of regular or irregular granulates or pellets having a size of the order of millimeters. But in use these pieces are conventionally packed or filled as they are, in a catalyst muffler to serve as an exhaust gas purifier. This conventional packaging of the individual catalyst carriers has the problem that the individual carrier pieces often wear out, break or come out in the exhaust gas because of vibration of the exhaust system which occurs during driving, resulting in degradation of the catalyst activity. The exhaust gas pressure is abnormally raised, the exhaust gas flow is deflected, and the engine performance is lowered.